The Replacements
United States | language = English | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = September 17, 2006 | last_aired = March 30, 2009 | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 52 | list_episodes = List of The Replacements episodes | website = http://psc.disney.go.com/disneychannel/thereplacements/index.html }} The Replacements is a Disney Channel animated series. The series premiere occurred on September 17, 2006, but a sneak-peek episode of the series was aired on June 17, 2006, following the premiere of That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana. A second season began airing on March 10, 2009. Although the series originally aired new episodes on Saturday nights, Disney Channel started to air episodes on Mondays at 5/4c and also currently air them at 12:00 AM EST as part of their Late-Night Disney Animation Time Block. The series finished its run on March 30, 2009. The Replacements is noted for its roster of celebrity guest stars, including High School Musical star Zac Efron, Cory in the House star Jason Dolley, Harry Potter star Bonnie Wright, Hannah Montana star Miley Cyrus and Sonny With a Chance star Doug Brochu. Also Ed Begley, Jr., Josh Duhamel, Gilbert Gottfried, Tim Gunn, and Carson Palmer playing themselves. Plot The opening sequence explains that siblings Todd and Riley lived of what seem to be their entire lives in an orphanage, with no explanation of what happened to their birth parents. While cleaning the floors, they stumbled across a Fleemco comic book. They mail-ordered a Fleemco phone (which allows them to replace any person or animal they desire) and in the process, they got new parents: a beautiful female British secret agent named Agent K and a professional daredevil named Dick Daring. Whenever Todd and Riley want to replace someone, they call Conrad Fleem on the Fleemco phone via a large button. Fleemco immediately replaces the person with someone to the liking of Todd and Riley. The series follows their chaotic misadventures as they use Fleemco to attempt to make their lives better in nearly every problematic situation they encounter. Main Characters * Todd Bartholomew Daring-Fleem - He is the lazy, trouble-making, and selfish one of the Daring siblings. He is 11 and 12 in the first season, and 13 in the second season. He usually uses the Fleemco phone to replace people for selfish purposes. He is best friends with Jacobo. In an episode, it is revealed that Todd has a talent for singing. Riley, K, and Dick forced him to join the school choir, along with Shelton Klutzberry and the twins. Todd loves the Monkey Cop movie series as well as playing the Gamecone (parody of GameCube) video game console. He hates school, learning, and reading which forces him to replace the librarian in another episode. His catch phrases include "Don't judge me" and "Sweet." In "Ratted Out" for the first time, Todd sings the second verse to "My Rat Buddy" at the end of the episode. In season two, Todd still has feelings for Sierra after the one-time bond between the two after the parody of Star Trek club. In the episode Tasumi Unmasked, Todd formed his own one-man band and battles against the mailman for his "Game Cone 4". * Riley Eugene Daring-Fleem - She is the older, kinder, more caring and reliable sibling who enjoys school. She is 12 and 13 in the first season and 14 in the second season. She generally uses the Fleemco phone to replace mean or unfair adults. She is a very beautiful girly girl and enjoys playing baseball, playing the violin, horses, ponies, Hornet Hive Scouts, candy, and pretty much any form of sugar. At one point she was part of the Journalism staff at school. She has a crush on Johnny Hitswell and they became a couple in season 2. But in "Heartbreak in the City" Johnny broke up with her because of her controlling attitude. She has an imaginary unicorn friend named Rainbow Jumper. She gets a B average in school. She prefers playing country fiddle/country rock on the violin. She's a fan of Susie May, Dustin Dreamlake, and J.J. Baker. Riley can easily become jealous like when Todd made a fortune off of his "Gum Art" and she wasn't with her Unicorn "Art". Riley loves reading and the library. Riley had braces when she was younger. Riley also has a mission: Get Todd to do the right thing and be selfless. Sugar makes Riley hyper. In "The Spy That Wasn't Riley" Riley tries one of her dream careers as a spy instead of a window washer that the Career Day test and the ex-guidance counselor Mr. Leslie told her to be, and almost blows up Antarctica when she stows away on K's mission to stop Dr.Scorpius, but in the end Riley saves the day even though K's mission is too dangerous. In "She Works Hard For The Movie" we learn that Riley has an Aunt Debbie and her middle name is Eugene. In "Ratted out", she started to sing the very first song of the whole series entitled "My Rat Buddy". * Richard "Dick" Marion Daring - He is the siblings' world-famous daredevil adoptive father. He is a semi-former stunt artist, and is constantly working on new tricks. He resembles Evel Knievel. He is also rather immature, and is seen having a teddy bear known as "Evel Bearnievel". He thinks that C.A.R. is his best friend, though C.A.R. doesn't see it that way. Dick bought Riley a mule named Prince Cinnamon Boots instead of a horse like she wanted. Like Todd, Dick isn't smart at all. In "The Spy That Wasn't Riley" we learn that Dick is afraid of clowns and tries to force Todd to be a stunt man instead of a circus clown for his career. In "She Works Hard For The Movie" we learn that Dick was in a movie back in the 70s. We also hear Dick sing his first true song; "Space training Montage" in "Space family Daring". * Karen Jane "K" Mildred Daring - Agent K resembles Emma Peel and may remind you of Anna Devane from the soap opera, "General Hospital". She is the siblings' lovely adoptive mother who is of British descent and is a super spy. From an outside view it may seem she doesn't care for her kids or husband, but in fact she loves them devotedly, even though she may express it through a recording or videotape. If something is done unfairly, she fixes it very quickly. She is seen to be a terrible cook. Her career as a spy has also made her highly suspicious of anything that is the least bit out-of-place, to the point of paranoia. In the episode Abra K Dabra!, it is revealed that she has stage fright and that her middle name is Mildred. She plays classical violin. K once took karate lessons from the evil Master Pho (Master Foe) to bust his secret evil bank robbing karate gang. Even though she's just as logical as C.A.R., she seems to favor Dick over him. Even though both Dick and Agent K are the adoptees, they still seem to be very much in love.' * C.A.R.T.E.R. - C.A.R.T.E.R. aka C.A.R. is the high-tech family car with a British accent. He can do just about anything, but is never willing to do anything for the family, especially not for Dick. He often calls Dick a twit, but is often indifferent to him. He does not wish to let Dick drive him, presumably under the assumption that Dick's daredevil habits would cause him to wreck C.A.R.T.E.R. He prefers to use a maneuver called "The Oslo Option" to scare Dick, which consists of C.A.R.T.E.R. pulling out a large spinning buzzsaw blade from his hood. The family usually refers to him as simply C.A.R. which is most likely a parody of K.I.T.T from Knight Rider. In the episode Tasumi Unmasked, C.A.R used to be a one-man band player back when he wanted to join other one-man band members, but was kicked out for not being perfect. They destroyed his instruments. Also in this episode, he had a goatee, possibly real or not. The goatee was ripped by the other one-man band members. * Conrad Fleem - Conrad is the mysterious owner of the Fleemco company. He processes Todd and Riley's requests whenever they call him. He has a very long mustache. In the show his face is never shown until the episode "Irreplaceble" where it is also revealed his moustache is red and not black. In a flashback of his it appears he was bullied during his childhood for having an imaginary girlfriend. At the end of the series it is revealed that Conrad is Riley and Todd's long lost uncle. the tip off is that he resembles Todd, andwhen they find out he craves sugar just like Riley and says "Don't judge me!" just like Todd. after they find out Conrad tells them that he opened up the replacements program and had Dick and K adopt them because he knew he wouldn't be a good father. At the end he decides he will open up the replacement program to other kids so he asks Riley and Todd to help him. * Tasumi - She is Riley's best friend, who is of Japanese descent and has a crush on Jacobo and kissed him revealed in one episode. There is hint of Tasumi's crush on Jacobo in "The Truth Hurts" when she passes on a note in the classroom that asks Jacobo if she liked him and was crushed when he signed maybe. She wears a metal suit which resembles Robocop.But during season two she no longer wears her suit. She claims her family is part of a crime-fighting team. (parody of Power Rangers/''Super Sentai''). She also has a list of people she hates. Riley is either on or off it. In the episode "Best friends For-Never?" it appears Riley first meets Tasumi in a broom closet when she was new at school and tried to get to homeroom but got lost. Tasumi was in the broom closet because she split her armor and was embarrassed, but Riley fixed it with the ducktape her dad made her carry. In the episode "Tasumi Unmasked", it is revealed that Tasumi is in fact a very beautiful Japanese pop star. She moved to Pleasant Hills in order to escape the constant adoration of her fans and live a peaceful life, as Pleasant Hills was voted as the least culturally aware town in the world and she believed that nobody there would recognize her. However, in order to make sure that nobody recognized her, she wore a costume from a popular anime and used details from that anime in order to get a new history. That's the reason she always referred to things such as fighting giant monsters and so forth, but in reality, she never did anything of that sort. When her fans found out about this, she moved back to Japan for 2 weeks to record a new album until Riley replaced her band members with orangutans and she got kicked out by her new orangutan members because she has thumbs(even though orangutans do have thumbs). She came back to Pleasant Hills with Riley and no longer wears her armor, dumping it in the garbage. Under her armor, Tasumi has long black hair and a pretty face complete with a small mole. * Abbey - She is Riley's other best friend. Even though she hates the popular girls such as Sierra, she is seen wanting to be a part of them so bad, and has a habit of telling Sierra she is cool, even though she doesn't mean to. It also seems that her parents are rich. She sometimes can be hypocritical. She has a little sister named Tiffany who dated Todd in the episode "Li'l Tiff". * Shelton Klutzberry - Shelton is the stereotypical nerd at school. He is afraid of girls, and once had a relationship with Celebrity Star. He also has an imaginary girlfriend named Zelda (this is deliberate since an imaginary girlfriend is all that he can handle). He often thinks of himself as cool & calls the others nerds. It is revealed that he is muscular and handsome when he takes his glasses off, but this is not to his advantage because he can't use contacts, and has to have heavy glasses (which causes him to appear weak and scrawny). He always seems to be where ever Todd and Riley are. He sometimes just wants to be part of the group. In one episode he is seen to have a giant pet turtle. His voice and mannerisms are greatly similar to the famous comedian Jerry Lewis's character from the movie "The Nutty Professor". When he speaks of characteristics or actions, he clarifies them by saying "with the" and adding a list of adjectives and effects (etc. "Victory is mine... with the winning, and the accomplishing, and the rubbing it in your face!"). When he gets hurt, he usually says "Hoigle!" * Buzz Winters - Buzz is a wanna-be bully and is Todd's arch nemesis. He usually makes corny jokes then laughs at them saying "Good one Buzz!" and "I got to start writing these down!". Although he is normally a bully in some episodes they have put their differences aside and even become friends. Deep down Buzz is jealous of Todd and Riley because their dad is cooler than his dad. Buzz used to have the coolest dad in the neighborhood until Todd and Riley came along. On more than one account Buzz has been mistaken for a wild boar, although, both times, this was by Dingo McGee, on Field Trippin' and Volcano Island. He also has a taste for crabgrass. Like Todd, Buzz hates school, and he has a habit of cheating. He has many secrets including his love of the theater, and what he calls his only two shames, small feet, and ice skating. * Donny Rottweiler - Donny is a professional bully who is much taller than Todd, but still attends his school. He is Buzz's mentor and Todd's other nemesis, he is feared because of his giant size. * Jacobo Jacobo (HA-CO-BO) - Todd's best friend who is of Mexican descent (Though his shirt has the colors of the flag of Spain). He has a funny looking mouth. Hacobo loves mystery books and has a secret talent for singing. He has a crush on Agent K. He resembles Fez from That '70s Show. He is always trying to win the affection of Agent K, but in the episode, "Irreplaceable," he started to date Tasumi and gave up trying to get Agent K to fall in love with him. * Johnny Hitswell - He is the subject of Riley's affection and her middle school sweet heart. Even though every girl in the school is all over him, he tends to pay no attention to them most of the time, except for his annual Kumquat Day card readings. He enjoys basketball and baseball, and plays on the same baseball team as Todd and Riley. It is true that he likes Riley, because he asked her out on a date and then kissed her. But in season two he starts dating Riley as boyfriend and girlfriend. In the second season, Johnny breaks-up with Riley for being to controlling after she followed him all the way to New York with Abby and Tasumi. He once said in a later episode that she could be smothering as she was in a conversation with her friends. By the end of the series, he actually admits that he wants to get back together with Riley, but he says this while talking to her robot duplicate, and it is never shown if he and Riley do get back together. * Sierra McCool - She is the popular girl at school, and is Riley's arch nemesis as well as head cheerleader. She is constantly competing with Riley for the affections of Johnny Hitswell. In the second season, when Riley and Johnny become a couple, her crush on him persists, and her aim becomes to break them up so she can be Johnny's girlfriend. She has her own posse (which is two twin girls) and a huge, conceited ego. She is seen to have another side in which, she is infatuated with a Star Trek parody mentioned, which Todd also likes. This forges a bond between the two, which doesn't last long when she becomes a cheerleader again to help motivate the basketball team which they do so successfully.It is mentioned in the series finale that she gets her own Fleemtel Phone. She has long black hair in pigtails. * Principal Cutler - He is the principal of George Stapler Middle School. Since he is from Alaska, he allows school on major snow days until Todd and Riley changed it one time. He is also very cheap and cares about money over the students (he saves money for a vacation on tahiti), the school, and the faculty. * Prince Cinnamon Boots - The Daring Family's pet mule. He was originally given to Riley by her father when she asked for a show horse. PCB has many talents but is often forgotten by his family after Dick says "I keep thinking we're forgetting something." * Shelly Klutzberry - Shelton's older sister who has less appearances than her brother. She resembles her brother but doesn't change appearance when her glasses are taken off. In "Late Night With Todd and Riley" she is first mentioned as Shelton's sister and also we learn she loves Dustin Dreamlake. *'Twin Girls (Claudia and Jennifer)' - Two blond twin girls who are normally seen with Sierra McCool. In the first season, a common gag in the series was for the two girls to be commenting on what they are wearing when Todd falls in a mud puddle next to them, ruining their clothes. Minor Recurring Characters * Phil Mygrave - Dick's stunt coordinator and brother. He is not very good with measurements, as he doesn't use proper units of measurements, rather just "tweaking the thingy on the whatchimacallit a smidge". He has also been married six times, and has poor advice for maintaining a relationship. He was twice replaced by Riley. First when Riley felt that his setting up of Dick's stunts were unprofessional and dangerous, and nearly ruins Dick's career by making all his stunts too safe, and second when Riley tried to get Dick a better love coach, and almost ended up costing Dick his stunt secrets. His name is a play on the phrase "fill my grave", referring to his shoddy assembly of Dick's stunts, a fact only noticed by C.A.R.T.E.R. * Gordo Glideright - Dick's stunt rival. He is always trying to steal Dick's stunt secrets. He once had Phil Mygrave as his stunt coordinator, and injured himself. He also tried to steal Dick's stunt secrets during his time as Dick's love coach. * Dustin Dreamlake - A parody of Justin Timberlake. He once danced at Riley's 13th birthday party. * Ace Palmero - Local news reporter of Pleasant Hills, he always refers to himself as "I, Ace Palmero". A recurring gag involves only his profile being shown on TV with the camera changing whenever he turns to face it. * Dr. Hans Herkmer - A scientist who works for the space program. He worked with Dick Daring in becoming a Space pilot in "Space Family Daring". He also was his replacement stunt coordinator in "Jumping Mad", and almost ruined his career as a stuntman by making all of Dick's stunts too safe, and replacing him with a monkey. * Amanda McMurphy - A hard-hitting investigator reporter who helped Riley with the school newspaper. She also got the story on how Todd's rat was able to reverse the aging process. She eventually found out about Riley and Todd's Fleemco phones and asked them to replace her because she was tired of working for the George Stapler Middle School. * Fabian Le'Tool - A professional hairdresser who gives Riley a full makeover for a dance. He also prepares Todd's hair for a press conference about Todd's reversing the aging process. There's usually a running gag that exposes the fact he wears a wig (even by himself). * Davey Hunkerhoff - (Voiced by Zac Efron) A super hot lifeguard (and a young parody of David Hasselhoff) that Riley used to make Johnny Hitswell jealous in the episode "Davey Hunkerhoff" when he refused to notice her. However, he actually had feelings for Riley, which inevitably led to complications between the two. * Mr. Vanderbosh - Riley's mean teacher who sent Riley to double detention after she accidentally ripped his pants, and later gave her a quadruple detention. He also sent Riley and Tasumi to the guidance office in "Best friends for never". He's usually mean at times. * Lady Lady - A professional wrestler who settled Tasumi and Riley's feud for Todd in "Best friends for never". She got married to the Canadian Knucklehead in "Serf's up" before being interrupted by a rude guests "Abraslam Lincoln" for reasons not known. * Wrestler announcer- He announces the wrestling matches since Riley and Tasumi's end-of-friendship argument in "Best friends for never". He announced Lady Lady's Marriage to Canadian Knucklehead in "Serf's up" * Celebrity Starr - A celebrity voiced by Miley Cyrus and Jessica DiCicco, this celebrity was first found replacing Shelton's imaginary girlfriend, Zelda because Shelton had defended Riley when Sierra put a love note in Riley's locker saying it was from Shelton. Riley felt bad and had Zelda replaced with Celebrity who liked nearsighted nerds. She became so annoying that Shelton broke up with her. Even with that she vowed to never let him go causing him to lose his glasses making him a "complete hottie", which wasn't her taste and she broke up with him. In contrary to all that there was gossip going around that Shelton broke up with her, which he did. She returned to get revenge on the young nerd by making a movie to dehumanize him. She ended up casting Todd in hopes to woo him. In the end, Todd turned the her plan around and protected his friend. She instead made a movie to make fun of Todd. * Splatter Train - A fictitious character in a recurring horror movie throughout the show. One of these times is when Todd has a sleepover and shows a scary movie with this character in it, (I think I can, I think I can, splatter you!), and another is in Riley's flashback where she was on a date with Johnny Hitswell at the movies. * Tiny Evil - An enemy of Agent K. Is first mentioned in "Riley's Birthday" when Agent K convinced Dustin Dreamlake to sing at her party by telling him that she needed his help capturing "the cleverly disguised spy known as Tiny Evil". Is not actually seen until a much later episode, ("Canadian Fakin'"), where he pretended to be a boy from Canada in order to infiltrate Agent K's secret room of weapons and use them against her, on Dr. Scorpius' orders. * Dr. Scorpius - Another enemy of Agent K. He has a scorpion tail-shaped beard and is usually seen trying to take over the world in some way. He's also known for speaking with a lisp. In one episode, he tried to destroy Antarctica with a giant laser cannon. In another episode, he was seen relaxing on a beach that Todd and Riley happened to be on at the time. In "The Rizzle", Todd finds out that he needs glasses, but Agent K thinks he has been infected with "Dr. Scorpius' Genetically Crafted Island Eye-Fog". * Goober and T-Bone - Radio DJ's who are idolized by Todd. Throughout the show, they will make random appearances where they host radio contests, etc. Usually these contests will involve the Party Peacock in some way. They were replaced by Buzz Winters in the episode "Phone-less In Pleasant Hills" when he found Riley's FleemTel phone. * 'Puter Dude 13 - A "cool and mysterious recluse", (he's really a nerd), who runs the online interactive game, Fleemster. He was only seen in one episode where he met Todd and Riley after Todd got too obsessed with Fleemster. * Heather Hartley - The "Her Girl" for Teen Swoon Magazine. She has an outrageous hairstyle and usually carries around her pet turtle on a leash. According to Tasumi,'she was on the cover because she was famous, but she was famous for being on the cover'. Anyway, she was replaced by Riley after she finally got sick of everyone at her school emulating her, only to become the new Her Girl herself. * Petrov - Another enemy of Agent K. Has appeared in a few episodes where he is usually opposed by Agent K and promptly apprehended by her. * Dr. Clonemaster - Yet another Agent K rival. He was seen only in the episode, "The Means Justify the Trend", in a flashback of Agent K. The cause of this flashback was Riley attempting to confide in her mother about everyone in her school dressing just like Heather Hartley, (see above). After Riley told her about this, she fears that the evil Dr. Clonemaster is up to his old tricks again, and promptly leaves to fight him. * Dingo McGee - The replacement sent by Fleemco when Todd got sick of an archaeologist treating them like babies on a field trip. He's an adventurous, usually reckless, explorer who plays an instrument called a Dickery Doo, which resembles a didgeridoo. He also returned in a later episode where he hosted the popular TV show, Volcano Island, in which the families of Buzz Winters, Shelton Klutzberry, and Todd and Riley Daring all competed. He possibly descends from Australia. * Robo Fleem SGX - A giant security robot that replaced the incompetent security guard at Todd's school. However, the robot later went crazy and tried to destroy Riley when she tried to return it to Fleemco.This robot is the reason George Washington Middle School became George Stapler Middle School, because it threatened to destroy a teacher if she didn't say Todd was right the George Stapler was the first presdident of the U.S. * Mrs. Shusher - The shush-happy librarian at George Stapler Middle School. Todd got sick of her forcing everyone to be quiet, and later replaced her with a librarian who was the complete opposite of her. She returned later in the episode when her replacement was returned by Todd and Riley. * Gammazor, Mecha-Gammazor, and Grammazor - All supposed enemies of Tasumi. There are pictures of them on her "list" whenever she brings it out and threatens to put Riley on it. They both possibly descend Godzilla, Mecha-Godzilla, and as a running gag, Grammazor which only appeared in the episode Tasumi Unmasked. Locations * The Fun O' Sphere - An extremely cool and popular hangout for kids like Todd and Jacobo. It features an arcade and an international food court. Todd had his German teacher replaced in order to be allowed to go there in the episode "German Squirmin'". In another episode, Buzz bet Todd 100 Fun O' Sphere prize tickets if Todd's dad could beat his dad in the Pleasant Hills Septathalon. Todd then has a vision of him buying a giant T-Rex with his prize tickets. * Volcano Island - An extremely popular reality show where the hottest celebrities, (including Heather Hartley, Ace Palmero, Dustin Dreamlake, and Celebrity Star) all battle for survival. In a later episode, the Winters, Klutzberry, and Daring families all competed on Volcano Island in a special family edition of the show. * Camp Notalottadoe - A camp with a pretty self-explanatory name that Todd and Riley go to in Season Two of the show. Riley is made a camp counselor and given power over Todd, Shelton, and Buzz, but exploits this power and goes out for a night with other camp counselors, an action that leads to the aforementioned kids getting lost in the woods. * Amalgamated Zoo Corp. Gardens - The local zoo in Pleasant Hills which is looked down upon by Riley as it is full of animals crammed into extremely cramped cages. She later replaces Hiram Smeck, a worker at this zoo (who was very underpaid), which only leads to more trouble as a result. She releases all the animals, and the remainder of the episode was spent getting them back. At the end of the episode, they went to the man in charge of the zoo, Mr. Rottswillow, who, after some coaxing, agreed to let the animals roam free on his golf course instead. * The Royal Spy Academy - A school located in England where people learn how to be spies. This school was attended by Agent K, and is currently run by her mother, Agent B. Todd and Riley secretly enrolled in this school when Agent K's father took C.A.R. back to London with him in the episode "London Calling". They later took part in a high speed chase to get the Spyclopedia back from Clive, C.A.R.'s evil replacement, when it was taken from the Royal Spy Academy. * Fleemco - A company founded in 1984 by Colonel Cadmus K. Fleem, which is currently run today by Conrad Fleem. Fleemco is known for its many consumer products, such as FleemSol, the Fleemer Steamer, OxyFleem detergent, Fleem Brite Toothpaste, Fleem Dream Mattresses, the FleemPod, FleemDos Computers, and Fleemsoft fabric softener. It is also known for its many online ventures, including Fleemster and FleemBay. But by far the most distinguishing characteristic of Fleemco is its ability to replace any given person at any given time, depending on the preference of its customers, of course. However, a customer must have a FleemTel cell phone in order to access this Fleemco service. * George Stapler Middle School - The school that both Todd and Riley attend. It used to be called George Washington Middle School, however the name was changed in the episode "The Insecurity Guard" when Todd's Robo Fleem SGX intimidated his teacher into stating that George Stapler was in fact the first president of the United States instead of George Washington. * Le Petit Formage - A French restaurant where Riley went with Johnny Hitswell on a date. Todd's parents later forced him to replace the American waiters there with real waiters from France in an attempt to make Riley's date absolutely perfect. However, this didn't turn out so well, as the French waiters never showed up, and Todd and his parents therefore had to disguise themselves as the waiters instead. * Carlos & Ed's Tacos - A fast food restaurant that is only seen in "The Rizzle" when Todd imagines himself as having glasses. In his imagination, the sun reflects off his glasses and melts various letters off this sign so that it reads "Closed". * Uncle Scorpion's Taco Shack - A restaurant in a Spanish country. Agent K travels here as she believes that this is a cleverly disguised hideout of Dr. Scorpius. * Pleasant Pop Popcorn - Another restaurant in Pleasant Hills that Todd destroyed with the heat vision coming from his gigantic glasses, (only in his imagination, of course). Cultural References *In the episode "Zoo or False," while the monkeys are free, and they grab Todd, he says "take your filthy paws off me you darn, dirty apes!" This is a rendition of a famous line is from Planet of the Apes. *In the episode "A Maid For K," K can be heard saying "out, darn spot!" while vacuuming, in reference to Macbeth. *In the episode "The Spy That Wasn't Riley," Doctor Scorpius finally came up in the series as a character for it, instead of only being mentioned by K. *In one episode, Riley's "crush", Davey Hunkerhoff (Voiced by Zac Efron), is likely a parody of David Hasselhoff *In the episode, "The Spy Who Wasn't Riley", Riley makes a reference to global warming and Al Gore's movie, when Dr. Scorpius is going to melt Antarctica, she says melting Antarctica will inundate coastal cities, and then says, "The truth a little inconvenient, for you." *In the episode, "Hollywoodn't", as Todd walks away from Celebrity Starr (Voiced by Miley Cyrus) he says, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a hoigle." Which is the close to the famous line in Gone With The Wind. *In the episode, "Hollywoodn't" as Agent K is spying on the movie sets, and Spoiling the movies. One of the movies is a crime movie with a character dressed as Carmen Sandiego. *Shelton's imaginary girlfriend from the episode "The Frog Prince" is a reference to Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda series. *Todd and Riley are also the names of two soldiers from science fiction film Soldier. *In the episode "The Means Justify the Trend", as Riley was running from a mob of copycat people she stopped and began to dance, as did the others, in a style parodying music video for the song "Thriller". *In the episode "Tasumi Unmasked", the game One-Man Band Hero parodies both Rock Band and Guitar Hero. *In the episode "Late Night with Todd and Riley", the way that Todd and his friends lay down after the girls kiss them is obviously a reference to Holes (film) . *In the episode "Late Night with Todd and Riley", when Tasumi imagines what will happen to Riley, the blueprint background and setup of the trap is a reference to the hit animated TV show, Tom and Jerry *In the episode "CindeRiley," Riley gets ready to go to her first school dance she hopes to go with her crush Johnny Hitswell there then is a dream sequence where Riley imagines she is dancing with Johnny and a song that is very similar to Jesse McCartney's song Get Your Shine On Dustin Dreamlake has a similar song called "get you santa on". *In the episode "iTodd", Todd and Riley get into a fight over a computer mouse in the library, afterward Todd gets the mouse and says "My Precious", which is a reference to the character Gollum in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. *In the episode "Moustache Mayhem", the way Dick puts Prince Cinnamon Boots out and ended up getting himself locked outside by Prince Cinnamon Boots is a reference to The Flintstones *In the episode "Todd-Busters" Riley states "I ain't afraid of no ghost" referring to the Ghost Busters theme song and the title is also a parody Ghost Busters. Cast and Crew Main cast * Nancy Cartwright - Todd Daring * Grey Delisle - Riley Daring, Buzz Winters, Trixie, Mrs. Klutzberry * Daran Norris - Dick Daring, Sloan Stone, Officer Stampler, Emile Zupeck * Kath Soucie - Agent K * David McCallum - C.A.R. * Jeff Bennett - Conrad Fleem, Shelton Klutzberry, Principal Cutler, Captain Jack Splatter, Mr. Winters * Lauren Tom - Tasumi, Jennifer * Erica Hubbard - Abbey, Claudia (Season 1) * Tempestt Bledsoe - Abbey, Claudia (Season 2) * Candi Milo - Jacobo, Amanda McMurphy, Mrs. Van Dorn, Mrs. Winters, Shelly Klutzberry * Jess Harnell - Donny Rottweiler, T-Bone * Tara Strong - Sierra McCool, Miss Osburne, Skye Blossoms * Maurice LaMarche - Fleemco Workers * Dee Bradley Baker - Ace Palmero, Herr Doofentänzer, Johnny Hitswell Crew * Dan Santat - Creator * Jack Thomas - Executive Producer * Ronaesha Clark - Water Boy * Raymond Smith - Story Editor * Devin Bunje - Associate Story Editor * Nick Stanton - Associate Story Editor * Katherine Butler - Staff Writer * Jonathan Howard - Staff Writer * Destiny Williams - Storyboard Supervisor * Darian Sahanaja - Music * Charlie Adler - Voice Directing * Jack Thomas - Voice Directing * Carlos Sanches - Re-recording Mixer Guest Cast * Charlie Adler - Prime Minister Ricobo * Carlos Alazraqui - Professor Sneedley * Tom Arnold - Tony Zeal * Diedrich Bader - RoboFleem S-G-X, Mr. Rothswillow * Ed Begley, Jr. - Himself (Season 2) * Susan Blakeslee - Mistress Serena * Hugh Bonneville - C.L.I.V.E. * Doug Brochu - Terrance * Bruce Campbell - Uncle Phil Migrave * Chip Chinery - Mr. Kelpman * Jim Cummings - T.S. Fardsworth, Alfred P. Dunleavy Sr., Ring Announcer * Billy Ray Cyrus - Truck Driver * Miley Cyrus - Celebrity Starr (Season 1) * Jessica DiCicco - Celebrity Star (Season 2) * John DiMaggio - Buck Spikes, Buford Joe * Ashley Drane - Bailey * Josh Duhamel - Himself (Season 2) * Zac Efron - Davey Hunkerhoff * Nika Futterman - Various * Gilbert Gottfried - Himself (Season 2) * Tim Gunn - Himself (Season 2) * Imani Hakim - Tiffany Wilson * Phil Hendrie - Mayor Stickler * Phil LaMarr - M.C. McC * Matthew Lillard - Trevor Bodie * Ted Lyde - Mr. Kayones * J. P. Manoux - Mr. Fraley, * Jason Marsden - Dustin Dreamlake * Vanessa Marshall - Various * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Mrs. Kelpman, Siguna Zupeck * Matt Nolan - Various * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - The Lis * Carson Palmer - Himself * Rob Paulsen - Fabian Le'Tool, Master Craig, Hiram Smeck, Mr. Vanderbosh * Kevin Michael Richardson - Various * Carolyn Seymour - Agent B * James Sie - Master Pho * Mindy Sterling - Scoutleader Susan * Cree Summer - Nature Activist * Fred Tatasciore - Various * Jack Thomas - Various * Frank Welker - Various * Jim Ward - Mr. Sulley * Bonnie Wright - Vanessa * Michael York - Agent G Episodes See also *Disney Channel *TV-Y *The Walt Disney Company *Walt Disney Television Animation External links *The Replacements - Disney Channel minisite *The Replacements - Fleemco - Disney Channel minisite * * Notes *After "Insecurity Guard" The school was renamed George Stapler Middle School. All the following episodes use this name too. Including "Todd Strikes Out", and "CinderRiley". The reason for this is when Todd incorrectly identified the first president of the United States as "George Stapler" instead of "George Washington" (the original name of the school) Todd's guardian robot intimidated the teacher into declaring Todd's answer correct - and the sign on the school was thereupon changed. *The Carson Palmer on the show is the voice of the real Carson Palmer. *For the second season, subtle changes have been made. Character models now have five fingers on each hand instead of four, the animation has improved, and the Daring siblings now appear to be a little bit older. Their faces have darkened as if they have gotten tans. Also, the main characters facial features (like their eyes) have been altered. Storywise, the second season focuses less on Fleemco's replacement service. And in most of the episodes, it had been about Todd, while Riley has been "Meanwhile'd". Category:Shows with wikis Category:Animated television series Category:2016 Category:2016 Shows Category:2019 Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Toon Disney Shows